


Yoosung and Seven's Christmas Miracle

by Sandbirde



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: What it says on the tin. Aren't I amazingly creative with titles? Also, "miracle" might be an exaggeration. But hey, at least there's no mistletoe involved.I'm now taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i





	Yoosung and Seven's Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I published/updated anything. So here's my boys being gay in both senses on a lovely winter night. Enjoy! (And yes, I realize it's a bit late for holiday cheer, but it was relevant when I wrote it so shut up.)

"Aaah!"

  
Yoosung, having been taking in the scenery of the city only a half second before , found himself suddenly blinded by something fuzzy and soft. He flailed for a second before hearing familiar giggles behind him. Sighing, he relaxed, smiling in mock exasperation. "Alright, Saeyoung, what is it?"

  
Saeyoung spoke, then realized his mittened hands were covering Yoosung's ears as well. Repositioning them slightly, he tried again. "Just trust me, okay? For the moment, you are blind, and I am...your service dog!" Saeyoung woofed jokingly, and Yoosung laughed.

  
"Okay, then. Lead the way, Sir Fluffington!"

  
Yoosung could hear the smirk in Saeyoung's voice. "Sir Fluffington?"

  
"Yes! A most regal and sophisticated pup!"

  
Yoosung suddenly felt lips on the back of his neck and jumped slightly, and Saeyoung once again dissolved into giggles. "Fair enough. Let the expedition commence, with Sir Fluffington at the helm!" And off they went, Saeyoung awkwardly pulling Yoosung along by the head, though careful not to hurt or trip him.

  
After a few minutes of trucking along in said fashion, Saeyoung slowed his steps, keeping a firm grip on Yoosung so they wouldn't crash into each other. "We're at our stop," he said, leading Yoosung off to the right a bit. "Just a little more, and...there." With that, he stopped, and Yoosung with him.

  
Yoosung touched Saeyoung's hand, not yet attempting to pull it away. He knew it was better to just let Saeyoung do things his way, executing his plans step by step exactly as they were laid out in his head. "Yay, we're here! Can these come off now?"

  
"Not yet," Saeyoung said, his excitement already seeping into his voice and dripping onto the slushy street. "We just need to turn you around, and then you can look."

  
"Oh, okay."

  
It was an awkward maneuver, but in a few seconds Yoosung was facing the right direction - at least, according to his "service dog". He was once again startled as a voice spoke directly into his ear.

  
"I really think you're going to love this. It's absolutely gorgeous. But first-" The voice backed away again, allowing Seven to use his announcer voice to its full potential. "A dramatic countdown!"

  
Yoosung laughed, unable to stop himself from grinning at Saeyoung's infectious excitement.

  
"Big reveal in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, liftoff!"

  
And with that, the mittens were gone, and Yoosung's sight returned. Everything was a blurry mess of light and color for a second, and Yoosung rubbed his eyes to set them straight again. When he looked back up, he almost rubbed his eyes again, unable to believe what he was seeing. He'd heard about this, sure, but he'd never dreamed of seeing it for himself. He hadn't seen anything so glorious - or intimidating - in his life.

  
About 50 feet in front of Yoosung stood a pine tree that almost defied the laws of physics, stretching up precariously into the night. It was strung with unfathomable amounts of dazzling lights and garlands, seeming to dance and twirl before his eyes. It was also hung with all matter of bulbs and ornaments, as if only to further confuse the eye. When he squinted, he could even see, way up at the tip top, a shining star, almost part of the very night sky itself.

  
Saeyoung saw the childlike awe on Yoosung's face and smiled warmly. He loved that expression so much, and so rarely got to see it to such a degree. It made a person find hope and wonder in the world again, and for Saeyoung, that was a miracle. Moments like these reminded him of how much he truly adored his little shooting star.

  
Slowly, not wanting to disrupt the magic, Saeyoung reached out and gently tapped on Yoosung's shoulder. Yoosung turned, his eyes still glowing with amazement and beauty. Saeyoung moved in, pulling Yoosung close, and tilted Yoosung's chin up with his hand, staring directly into those glittering, starlit eyes.

  
"I'm glad you enjoyed this, Yoosung. I really hoped you would," Saeyoung whispered. "I love seeing you lose yourself in the moment like this. It takes me somewhere else too. A place that's just you and I, two stars dancing in the sky."

  
Before Yoosung could respond, Saeyoung dipped his head, kissing Yoosung softly. They stayed like that for what could have been seconds or years, just feeling each other's lips and the cold winter air nipping at their ears and faces, and listening to each other's breath and the crowds milling about. Eventually, though, Saeyoung pulled back, cupping Yoosung's face in his hands and biting his lip as he smiled wide at the face of his beloved.

  
"Merry Christmas, Yoosung."


End file.
